061916-Still-Reeling
allodicTemperament AT began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 05:51 -- AT: meirra HM: ∴ lorrea AT: so AT: things HM: ∴ I saw. AT: yeah HM: ∴ Well. Heard. You know. No time for jokes. AT: i mean how much did you nonlliterrrallly see HM: ∴ I sent her a quick message. HM: ∴ I have warned her. AT: oh HM: ∴ And also offered help. HM: ∴ There's nothing that can really get her out of this though. HM: ∴ Not unless Jack dies. HM: ∴ Or kills her. AT: i didn't think so AT: i trrried to communicate that to herrr AT: but it's not llllike she talllked to me firrrst AT: it's not llllike that is lliterrrallly the whollle job of a ♦ HM: ∴ So a <> is permission based? AT: in what sense HM: ∴ I... This is not the time to puzzle over that, I am sorry. AT: it's llllike, one prrrotects the otherrrr frrrom themselllf and the otherrrr prrrotects them frrrom everrrything elllse AT: to vastlllly overrrsimplllify it AT: i have a tendency to do both and accept neitherrrrr HM: ∴ And I suppose that would change in various instances. I would assume a relationship is reciprocal? AT: yes AT: generrralllly AT: but as has been indicated AT: most everrryone in the session onllly seems to enjoy pllllaying at underrrstanding romance AT: and that's why everrry instance of it has been horrrrribllle AT: but that's not the imporrrtant thing right now HM: ∴ I have been trying to avoid it myself. AT: i know AT: forrr good reason AT: i may emullllate that AT: especiallllly with my trrrack recorrrd AT: dead dead dead worrrse worrrrse aaisha HM: ∴ It has ripped apart sessions more tightly woven than this in the past. It doesn't mean that it will happen to this session, but I do worry. AT: i don't doubt that it coullld HM: ∴ You still have your... physical romance with Ari, yes? AT: who mistakes me forrr something that i'm not and neverrrr willll be in the sense that they imagine AT: but yes HM: ∴ I hope that at least keeps you afloat. Giving up on such things can be incredibly lonely after several millenia. HM: ∴ Safe, certainly... AT: i don't have severrrallll millllenia AT: so i'lll prrrobablllly be fine HM: ∴ You may. AT: i might AT: but given my naturrrre and the holllle in my chest AT: i'm not surrre that it's to be AT: i mean it's not a verrrry lllarrge hollle and it's healllled up AT: but it's reallllly a prrrime examplllle HM: ∴ Who wounded you? HM: ∴ I am showing you have both selves left... HM: ∴ Have I missed something? AT: no AT: it wasn't that bad AT: morrrre to my prrrride than anything AT: though it'llll take morrrre than nearrrrlllly dying to stop me HM: ∴ Oh, and emotional hole. HM: ∴ an* AT: i mean it's alllso a llliterrrrallll hollle AT: bulllllet HM: ∴ godOS, who shot a firearm? AT: it was a whilllle back AT: at the ballllll AT: anterrrrra's wholllle AT: whateverrrr that was HM: ∴ Oh yes. I must have left before that. AT: you did AT: she trrrried to execute aaisha AT: and i did AT: errrrr AT: what i do HM: ∴ By chance have you used that weapon? It's useful for... hmm.... extraction. AT: yes but not an awfulllll llllot AT: not many chances HM: ∴ I see. AT: i mean honestlllly i'm stillll sorrrt of reelllling frrrom what happened AT: so i thought updating you might be hellllpfulll HM: ∴ That's fair. It is for me, but I would prefer if to also be helpful for you. HM: ∴ If talking it out is helping, I am glad to be here. Its a lot nicer than being used as a living encyclopedia. AT: do peopllle do that HM: ∴ I can count more times players ask me for information on lands, consorts, denizens, artifacts, and game mechanics.... HM: ∴ than anything simple like if I enjoy coffee, because I make tea so often. AT: i don't think i've everrrr actuallly had eitherrrr HM: ∴ Next time you come to the Archives I would be glad to make you a cup. AT: i woulllld apprrreciate that AT: maybe i coullld lleave without someone trrrrying to strrrongarrrm me into a deallll AT: that has become a theme HM: ∴ It has. HM: ∴ I really wish Nyarla had listened to me when I told him not to go where the Oracle had come from. AT: that woulllld prrrobabllly have changed AT: lliterrralllly everrrything HM: ∴ Aaisha would not be so... well doomed is somewhat of an inappropriate word... AT: maybe she coullld fix that HM: ∴ People would be less likely to be dead at least. HM: ∴ I would think Nyarla wouldn't have died. HM: ∴ at least not as many times as he has AT: prrrobablllly HM: ∴ I could wish a thousand things for a million different sessions. HM: ∴ [[|#438]] was particularly tragic. AT: i'lllll take yourrr worrrd forrr it AT: though it does sound a lllittllle lllike storrrytime HM: ∴ Moreso a vague mention. HM: ∴ The thing that seems to transcend all species is that they must clearly know better about themselves, because they are themselves, than others who wish for their best interests. HM: ∴ A bit of sarcasm, though I've never been good at it. AT: i'm not so surrrre of that HM: ∴ Or rather, I can use it sometimes, but I don't always understand it. AT: i'm allllso guilllty of that on occasion AT: i think parrrt of the thing is that i have no reallll scallle forrrr AT: any of this HM: ∴ I mean... the deaths are real, and the eternities are true eternities. AT: i don't know wherrre the metaphorrricallll steps arrre, so therrre is bound to be stumbllling HM: ∴ But as far as the game goes, and I apologize if this seems a bit detached... HM: ∴ once a session goes beyond saving, it either scratches, or we wait until the next one starts. HM: ∴ It's how it has always been. AT: that onlllly makes sense HM: ∴ I think one day someone will succeed. Some team. Somewhere. Maybe one that refuses to let us help, I don't know. Maybe its the team that accepts our help fully. AT: it coulllld stillll be us AT: that's stilllll possiblllle HM: ∴ It is. AT: and i'lllll stop existing beforrrre i stop trrrying HM: ∴ That is noble. AT: i've checked my schedulllle and therrrre's no space alllocated forrrr lllosing so AT: i guess therrre's reallly onlllly the one choice AT: it's sorrrrt of my job i guess HM: ∴ There isn't a sort of... well.... urgent time limit at the moment, so make sure to be safe and don't overexert yourself. AT: i underrrrstand HM: ∴ No reason to... what was it? Burn out. AT: i mean at this point i'm alllrrready overrrexerrrted but AT: i underrrrstand the sentiment and i'lllll be fine HM: ∴ After you come back from that Land, take some time to rest. AT: i'm not surrre if that is an actualllly option HM: ∴ Self-care is important though. Maybe just HM: ∴ look into it I guess. AT: maybe HM: ∴ I'm going to go recalculate some things regarding the session. See if its possible without Aaisha in the worst case scenario. AT: therrre arre calllculllations forrr that? HM: ∴ They're our best guesses. Balanced teams and personalities like passive versus active, allegiances and common sense, etc. Everything CAN be distilled to numbers. We use these as a... HM: ∴ Well, its not perfect. Nothing is. Its as close as we've gotten considering nobody has beaten this yet. AT: that makes sense HM: ∴ Be well, Lorrea. AT: you too HM: ∴ And you may message me whenever you'd like. Even if I'm not near my tablet, I will try to respond once I get to it. AT: thank you meirra -- hermeticMonophobe HM gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 06:38 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Meira